


Late Nights

by Sabulana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulana/pseuds/Sabulana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, short. Light Sephiroth/Zack. At 2am, all Sephiroth wants to do is sleep but there's a certain puppy occupying his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic I wrote one time when LJ was down and a friend gave me a list of prompts. Originally posted on FFN.
> 
> Prompt: 2am

Zack tried to stay awake until Sephiroth came home. He really did. But as time ticked by, he found himself growing sleepier until he could no longer keep his eyes open. At some point, he stumbled to the bedroom, collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep.

The clock read almost 2:00am when Sephiroth stumbled in the door to his apartment. It was quiet and dark, which he had expected and was grateful for. He shut the door and took his boots off before making his way to the bedroom. He turned his phone off as he went, and unplugged the phone in the hallway - once he was asleep, he didn't want to be disturbed for a very long time. It had been a very long day and all he wanted now was rest.

He paused at the entrance to his room, just able to make out the lump on his bed.

Zack.

Sephiroth had expected him to be in his own apartment tonight. This was better though. Much better. The silver haired General shrugged his coat off and let it fall to the floor. The shoulder guards thumped on the floor but Zack did not stir. Sephiroth climbed on to the bed behind Zack and pulled the younger man close.

In the dark, Zack blinked mako-bright blue eyes, then smiled as he realised Sephiroth was home, already asleep judging by the even breaths tickling the back of his neck. He snuggled backward into Sephiroth and fell asleep again within seconds.


End file.
